MORNING
by baby.powder
Summary: [LUMIN/XIUHAN] Minseok mendekatkan tubuhnya dan merangkul Luhan, menyalurkan panas tubuhnya ke badan Luhan yang sudah mulai dingin. / "Walaupun aku tau kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri, tapi aku ingin melindungimu Minseok-ah. Kau kan calon 'istriku'." / "Aku mencintaimu sunshine." / "Aku juga mincintaimu Luhan bodoh." /


**LUMIN FICTION**

**FLUFF**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, waku untuk sebuah café yang berada di tengan kota Seoul tutup. Café yang sangat cozy dengan jendela besar yang memungkinkan orang untuk melihat bagian dalam café ini, dengan dinding kayu berwarna cokelat menambah kesan hangat dari café ini, dengan meja dan kursi yang bervariasi sehingga pengunjung bisa sesuka mereka memilih kursi dan meja mana yang mereka suka, dengan musik yang mengalun indah tanpa mengganggu pengunjung, dan aroma lembut lavender yang selalu tercium di café ini. Café ini menjadi salah satu café yang tidak pernah sepi pengunjung. Mereka selalu menyempatkan diri mereka untuk bersantai sejenak di café yang bernama _Peach_ ini, merenggangkan otot-otot mereka yang kaku karena seharian bekerja, atau gadis-gadis yang selalu datang ke café ini karena semua pelayan di _Peach_ café adalah lelaki tampan yang selalu tersenyum ramah kearah mereka. Bahkan mereka lebih sering memandangi wajah tampan pelayan disini dari pada meminum atau memakan pesan mereka.

Malam ini, ketika angin bertiup kencang, menerbangkan daun-daun yang tidak bisa lagi menahan dirinya untuk tetap berada di ranting pohon. Seorang pemuda dengan syal yang melilit lehernya, sebuah sweater hangat yang melindungi tubuh pemuda itu dari dinginnya angin malam kota Seoul—namun masih saja belum membuat pemuda itu puas, sebuah jaket tebal yang menambah hangat tubuhnya yang bisa saja menggigil karena angin malam ini sangat dingin dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Pemuda ini terlihat menggemaskan dengan pakaian yang membalut tubuhnya, ditambah lagi dengan beanie yang menutupi rambutnya. Pemuda yang baru saja pulang dari tempat kerjanya—_Peach_ café—berjalan cepat menyusuri padatnya kota Seoul. Melewati berbagai toko maupun restaurant yang masih saja buka di malam yang menurutnya sudah terlalu malam. Pipi chubby dengan rona merah—karena terlalu dingin— yang menghiasinya membuat pemuda ini menjadi pusat perhatian bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Banyak gadis yang menghentikan langkahnya karena pemuda ini, bahkan pemuda lainpun kadang menghentikan langkahnya untuk melihat manusia yang sedang lewat dihadapan mereka. Tapi pemuda ini terus saja berjalan melewati mereka, masa bodoh dengan semua tatapan itu, yang terpenting sekarang adalah sesegera mungkin mencapai rumahnya, memasuki kamarnya, menyalakan penghangat ruangan, menyelinap kedalam selimut tebal lalu memejamkan mata. Bayangan kasurnya yang nyaman membuatnya mempercepat langkah kakinya yang pendek mungil itu, tanpa menyadari ada segerombolan preman yang sedang mengikutinya.

Pemuda itu hampir sampai di kompleks rumahnya ketika segerombolan preman menghadangnya. Menghalangi jalan menuju jalan di depannya. Sebenarnya hanya ada 3 preman yang menghalangi pemuda ini, namun tetap saja terlalu banyak untuk pemuda mungil itu. jika orang-orang melihatnya, bisa dipastikan mereka menganggap pemuda mungil ini lemah tidak bisa melawan 3 orang preman itu. Namun mereka salah, pemuda mungil ini mengantongi sabuk hitam di taekwondo. Sebuah seni beladiri dari korea yang telah dipelajarinya dari dulu. Bisa dipastikan 3 preman ini akan kalah jika melawan pemuda mungil ini. Para preman itu mulai mendekati pemuda mungil ini, siap menerkamnya, menyentuhnya dengan tangan kotor mereka. Sebelum—

"Minseok!"

—seorang rusa menggagalkan niat para preman itu.

Para preman itu langsung membubarkan diri mereka setelah tau siapa yang menggagalkan niat jahat mereka—Luhan. Pemuda kurus yang sebenrnya bisa saja langsung mereka kalahkan, jika saja Luhan tidak bersahabat dengan Kris dan Tao—pengusa kompleks ini. Sebenarnya Kris dan Tao bukanlah preman seperti mereka. Hanya saja, dengan wajah bitchy Kris dan kemampuan wushu Tao membuat siapa saja takut dengan mereka.

Luhan berjalan mendekati Minseok yang masih berdiri ditempatnya tadi, berjalan terlalu tergesa-gesa hingga pemuda cantik yang tidak mau dipanggil cantik ini terjatuh. Menginjak batu yang sama sekali tidak bersalah, membuat wajahnya mencium jalanan yang polos. Membuat Minseok mendekati Luhan dengan santai. Minseok mendekati Luhan dan membantunya untuk berdiri. Mengamati wajah tampan dan cantik Luhan yang kini ternodai oleh cairan merah di dahi kanannya.

"Luhan aku sudah mengatakan berkali-kali, berhati-hatilah jika berjalan. Kasihan batu dan jalan yang tidak bersalah itu." ucap Minseok sambil mengeluarkan tissue yang selalu berada di dalam tasnya. Mengusap dengan lembut darah yang mengalir dari luka di dahi kanan Luhan.

Luhan hanya mendengus pelan.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau selamat Minseok. Harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku." Kini Luhan membalikkan badannya dan berjalan pulang, menuju rumah mereka.

Minseok hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, tau bahwa Luhan kesal dengan sikapnya. Minseok mengikuti dan mencoba mengimbangi langkah Luhan. Melepaskan sebagian syal yang sedang dipakainya dan melilitkannya di leher Luhan. Akhirnya Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah Minseok yang sedang menatap lurus kedepan, setelah menyadari tatapan Luhan, Minseok memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap manik hitam milik Luhan.

"Kau bodoh Lu, malam ini sangat dingin dan kau hanya mengenakan jaket itu. kau bisa mati kedinginan kalau seperti ini." Minseok mendekatkan tubuhnya dan merangkul Luhan, menyalurkan panas tubuhnya ke badan Luhan yang sudah mulai dingin.

"Biarkan saja, kini aku bisa memelukmu yang hangat." Ucap Luhan dengan seringai yang menghiasi wajahnya. Memeluk pinggang Minseok dengan erat seolah-olah Minseok adalah teddy bear-nya yang lembut dan hangat.

"dasar kau mesum." Minseok melepaskan pelukan Luhan, kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya mereka. Dengan Luhan yang mengikutinya, mencoba memeluk Minseok lagi. Merayu Minseok dengan kata-kata manisnya yang sayang sekali tidak mempan lagi bagi Minseok.

**-Morning-**

Minseok dan Luhan telah berada di rumah mereka—sebenarnya hanya sebuah rooftop house sederhana di sebuah rumah yang cukup mewah. Beruntung Minseok dan Luhan bisa menyewanya dengan biaya yang murah, karena pemilik rumah itu adalah Jongdae dan Yixing. Sepasang kekasih yang untungnya adalah sahabat Minseok dan Luhan. Jongdae dan Yixing mau menyewakan rooftop house mereka dengan harga sewa yang murah karena Minseok dan Luhan lah yang mengenalkan mereka berdua. Jongdae adalah sahabat Minseok sejak senior high, sedangkan Yixing adalah sahabat Luhan—karena mereka sama-sama berasal dari China.

Minseok yang pertama memasuki rumah mereka. Menyalakan lampu rumah dan penghangat ruangan. Melepas jaket,syal dan beanie nya lalu menggangtungkannya di closet. Minseok berjalan menuju dapur, sedangkan Luhan berjalan menuju ruang santai mereka. Duduk diatas sofa dan melilitkan tubuhnya dengan selimut hangat. Menghangatkan tubuhnya yang sangat dingin, Luhan rasa kulitnya membeku Karena angin yang menyapa tubuhnya. Luhan menyalakan televisi dan mencari acara yang disukainya, lalu mematikannya lagi Karena tidak ada acara tv yang menarik perhatiannya. Luhan memejamkan matanya, menikmati hangatnya selimut yang membalut tubuhnya. Tanpa menyadri Minseok menuju kearahnya dengan 2 gelas coklat panas yang masih mengelurkan asap.

"Lu, minumlah coklat ini agar badanmu hangat." Luhan membuka matanya dan menerima coklat panas yang sodorkan oleh Minseok. Menyesap coklat panas itu sediki demi sedikit. Menikmati coklat panas yang menjalar menuju kerongkongnnya. Menikmati hangat yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Terimakasih Minseok. Apapun yang kau buat selalu lezat." Luhan mengeluarkan rayuannya lagi, yang hanya dibalas oleh anggukan pelan Minseok.

Minseok menaruh gelasnya ke meja yang berada di depan Luhan dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Kembali dengan air hangat yang ada di ember kecil dan kotak P3K yang ia bawa dari kamar mandi. Kembali ke tempat Luhan dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Luhan. Minseok membersihkan luka yang ada di dahi kanan Luhan, memberikan obat merah di dahi Luhan dan menempelkan plester untuk menutupi luka di dahi Luhan.

"Terima kasih Lu tadi telah menyelamatkanku, walaupun sebenarnya kau tidak perlu menyelamatkanku. Kau kan tau aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri." Ucap Minseok panjang lebar yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan hangat Luhan.

Minseok langsung menghentikan ucapannya—yang sebenarnya belum selesai itu. membalas tatapan Luhan dengan bingung.

"Walaupun aku tau kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri, tapi aku ingin melindungimu Minseok-ah. Kau kan calon 'istriku'." Ucap Luhan sambil memamerkan gigi putihnya. Minseok membalasnya dengan pukulan di kepala Luhan. Cukup keras sebenarnya, hingga membuat Luhan mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Tidak bisakah kau lembut terhadap calon suamimu?" Tanya Luhan yang belum jera dengan siksaan Minseok.

"Sekali lagi kau bicara seperti itu, aku akan membuatmu menjadi 'istri' dan aku akan menjadi suami. Kau mengerti." Ancam Minseok dengan wajah yang dibuat seseram-seramnya. Dan hanya membuat Luhan tertawa dengan wajah Minseok yang semakin menggemaskn itu. membuatnya ingin memakan pipi bulat dan putih itu.

"Lagi pula kau yang lebih cocok menjadi seorang 'istri', kau lebih cantik dariku." Ucak Minseok tak mau kalah.

"Minseok, menurutku kau lah orang yang paling cantik didunia ini. Bahkan aku mengaku kalah darimu." Ucap Luhan sambil menatap Minseok dalam. Meletakkan tangannya dikedua pipi Minseok. Mengusapnya halus, membuat pipi Minseok merona—entah Karena sentuhan Luhan atau karena hangatnya tangan Luhan.

Minseok tersenyem lembut, menggenggam tangan Luhan yang masih berada di kedua pipinya.

"Terimakasih Luhan." Ucap Minseok sambil mendekap tubuh Luhan. Luhan menyelimuti tubuh Minseok dengan selimut yang dipakainya tadi. Kini mereka berdua seperti kepompong, duduk sambil mendekap satu sama lain dan tubuh mereka ditutupi dengan selimut tebal.

**-Morning-**

Minseok membuka matanya dengan malas, hari ini adalah hari sabtu seingatnya. Hari libur Minseok. Sebenarnya Minseok bisa saja tidak berangkat kerja setiap hari karena _Peach_ Café adalah café miliknya. Dia bisa saja menyuruh Yixing mengurusnya, karena Yixing berkerja disana. Atau mungkin Kris dan Tao, karena mereka berdua juga bekerja di café nya. Tapi Minseok tidak akan menyerahkan tanggung jawabnya begitu saja pada karyawannya. Minseok lebih senangi mengurusnya sendiri.

Minseok masih enggan menggerakkan badannya, masih menikmati nyamannya kasur hangatnya. Bergelung di dalam selimut yang hangat. Saturday dan Sunday morning adalah favoritnya, pagi ketika ia bisa bermalas-malasan tanpa memperdulikan apapun—kecuali Luhan yang kadang kala merengek karena lapar. Namun pagi ini Luhan tidak mengeluarkan _kicked puppy eyes_-nya ketika Minseok membuka mata. Dan Luhan sudah tidak ada di sampingnya. Biasanya Minseok-lah yang akan bangun terlebih dahulu, baru setelah itu Luhan, dengan ritual morning kiss-nya.

"Good Morning _my little cutie pie_" sapa sebuah suara yang sudah diyakini adalah Luhan. Dengan piyama biru bergambar bola—Minseok tertawa sampai mengeluarkan air mata ketika Luhan membeli piyama itu, bagaimana bisa pria dewasa membeli piyama seperti anak tk. Dan sialnya Luhan juga membelikannya yang sama persis seperti itu, hanya saja punya Minseok berwarna putih—luhan membawa 2 gelas yang berisi susu vanilla hangat, Luhan mendekati Minseok dan menaruh 2 gelas susu itu di meja di dekat tempat tidur mereka.

Luhan duduk disebelah Minseok yang masih enggan untuk menggerakkan badannya. Luhan tersenyum manis pada Minseok.

"Apakah _my little angel_ tidur dengan nyenyak semalam?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada yang sangat manis.

"Ya, aku tidur dengan sangat nyenyak karena _my little princess_ memelukku dengan sangat erat." Ucap Minseok dengan nada yang di buat semanis-manisnya.

"Hei aku bukan _princess_!" protes Luhan. Luhan paling tidak suka jika ada yang memanggilnya cantik atau cute, karena menurut Luhan, Minseok-lah yang paling cantik dan cute.

"Suka-suka dong, kau juga memanggilku dengan panggilan itu." balas Minseok yang kini mencoba mendudukkan badannya.

"hah, terserah mau mu sajalah lah _my bunny_." Ucap Luhan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Minseok. Minseok hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas. _(Gak tau gimana ngunggkapinnya, tp kalian ngerti kan dengan memutar bola matanya? Aku aja bingung orz.)_

Minseok mengambil susu vanilla yang tadi dibawa Luhan, dan meminumnya. Meninggalkan jejak susu putih di bibirnya. Membuat Luhan tertawa melihat tingkh Minseok-nya yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Hei _baby_, di bibirmu ada kumis kucing." Ucap Luhan sambil menahan tawanya.

Minseok hendak menghapus sisa susu itu dengan tangannya, namun dihentikan oleh Luhan.

"Biarkan aku saja yang menghapusnya."

Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Minseok, hidung mereka sudah menempel dan bibir mereka hanya berjarak 1 cm saja. Luhan menatap manik hitam Minseok sebelum menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir lembut Minseok. Menghapus sisa susu yang ada di bibir Minseok. Minseok memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan lembut di bibirnya, mengerang ketika Luhan menarik wajahnya menjauhi bibir Minseok.

"Aku mencintaimu _sunshine_."

Luhan mencium bibir Minseok lagi dengan lembut, hanya sebuah ciuman innocent.

Minseok menjauhkan wajanya beberapa inchi saja. Hingga mereka masih bisa merasakan hembusan nafas mereka.

"Aku juga mincintaimu Luhan bodoh."

"Hei siapa yang kau sebut bo—"

Ucapan Luhan terhenti dengan sepasang bibir yang menyerangnya. Membuatnya membelalakkan mata, namun hanya sesaat sebelum menutup matanya menikmati ciuman mereka yang semakin lama semakin panas. Luhan mendorong pelan tubuh Minseok hingga Minseok tertidur di kasur dan Luhan berada di atas Minseok, tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Begitulah hari-hari Minseok ketika pagi, menjalani ritual yang kata Luhan harus mereka jalani. Tak peduli Minseok sedang libur ataupun berkerja. Karena jika mereka melewatkan ritual itu, Luhan akan diam seharian.

**M**

**O**

**R**

**N**

**I**

**N**

**G**

End

**Author's Note:**

Hahaha maafkan ke-aneh-an saya ya…. Seriusan deh gak tu ini cerita intinya apa. Pokoknya asal tulis aja yang terlintas dipikiran. Mungkin gara-gara banyaknya xh moment, makanya jadi buat yg fluff gak jelas ini.

Udah liat EXO Show Time kan? Udah liat bagian Minseok manggil Luhan dengan panggilan_** Lu-ge**_ kan? Itu bener-bener shock banget. Minseok kan terkenal karena sifat ke-hyung-annya (inget kan pas sehun main yaja time (?) di weekly idol. Muka Minseok kayak gak suka gitu) eehhh trus dia manggil Luhan yang jelas-jelas lebih muda dengan sebutan 'ge'. Excited bingitt…. Trus-trus mereka sering banget nge-date—ehm maksudnya pergi berdua doang jalan-jalan, si Luhan pake gandeng-gandeng Minseok lagi ㅠ.ㅠ

Udah deh sesi curhatnya…. Sekian dulu curhatan cacxa tentang xh, sekarang mari menunggu xh di next ep EST yang ada di kamar hotel dgn penjagaan dari xingdae :3

Byeee~~~

cacxa


End file.
